Special Movies 2019 Wiki
Best Actors/Actresses Preselections Preselection 1 *��️ Finalist Bets Preselection 2 Preselection 3 Preselection 4 Preselection 5 *RECORD - ✅ All is Original *Alden Ehrenreich = New Talent Award Nominate Preselection 6 *Anders Danielsen Lie = New Talent Award Nominate *✅ All is Original *⏺Record Points Preselection 7 *✅ All is Original Preselection 8 *✅ All is Original Preselection 9 Preselection 10 Second Chance Quarter Final Quater 1 Quater 2 Quater 3 Quater 4 Quater 5 Second Chance Semi Final Semi Final 1 Semi Final 2 Second Chance Final Awards Honour Awards Dead *�� Richard Harris - Harry Potter 1 *�� Alan Rickman - Harry Potter Series *�� Audrey Hepburn *�� Marilyn Monroe *�� Charlie Chaplin *�� Heath Ledger *�� River Phoenix *�� Anton Yelchin *�� Robin Williams *�� Christopher Lee *�� Aaliyah *�� Laura Branigan *�� Whitney Houston *�� Jessica Tandy Alive *�� Maggie Smith - Lady in the Van *�� Judi Dench - Ladies in Lavender *�� Meryl Streep - Ricki and the Flash *�� Geoffrey Rush - Pirates of the Caribbean 5 *�� Ellen Burstyn *�� Brenda Fricker *�� Kathy Bates - Fried Green Tomatoes *�� Julie Walters *�� Sacide Tanrıtanır Bets Top 200 0 2015-19 Top 25 Countries Statics 2019² Preselection PRE 1 PRE 2 - "Women's Love" Theme *Theme Movies: Renoir, Los Abrazos Rotos, Tamara Drewe, Sukkar Banat, Un Plan Parfait and Cheri. PRE 3 - "Legends Never Die" Theme *Heath Ledger, Anton Yelchin, Andre Noble, Pat Morita, Philip Seymour Hoffman and River Phoenix. PRE 4 - "Action Series" Theme PRE 5 "American Trash" PRE 6 - "Where is the Beautiful Movies?" PRE 7 "Complice" PRE 8 "Colonizers!" PRE 9 "To the End" PRE 10 "Stressful Expectation" 2019² PRE Second Chance Vol 2 Quarter 2Quarter 1 2Quarter 2 2Quarter 3 2Quarter 4 2Quarter 5 2Second Chance Semi Final Vol.2 Vol2.SF1 Vol.2SF2 2FSecond Chance Final Vol.2 2019² Awards 2019² Bets 2019² Top 200 2015-19² Top 30 Golden Art Talent Awards 2015-2019² - GATA Awards Red Apple Awards Music Awards Best Singers: 2013: Silvi Vrait 2014: Amy Winehouse 2015: Jeff Buckley 2016: Max Barskih 2017: Jeff Buckley 2018: Dalida 2019: Silvi Vrait Best New Singers: 2013: Jenni Vartiainen 2014: Jake Bugg 2015: Jeff Buckley 2016: Max Barskih 2017: Jonghyun 2018: Marc Scibilia 2019: Zan Sercic Genre Awards �� Best Comedy Actor & Actress: Regina Hall, Robin Williams. �� Best Drama Actor & Actress: Abbie Cornish, Heath Ledger. �� Best Action Actor & Actress: Uma Thurman, Chris Evans. �� Best Horror Actor & Actress: Xavier Samuel, Yukie Nakama. �� Best Adventure Actor & Actress: Johnny Depp, Seohyun Ahn. �� Best Fantasy Actor & Actress: Helena Bonham Carter, Johnny Depp. �� Best Thriller Actor & Actress: Anders Danielsen Lie, Dakota Fanning. �� Best Music or Musical Actor & Actress: Anton Yelchin, Emma Stone. �� Best Mystery Actor & Actress: Anton Yelchin, Morgana O'Reilly. �� Best Sport Actor & Actress: Mickey Rourke, Melissa Rauch. �� Best Crime Actor & Actress: Cate Blanchett, Tom Hardy. �� Best War Actor & Actress: Jack O'Connell, Yuliya Vysotskaya. �� Best Biography Actor & Actress: Matteo Simoni, Maggie Smith. �� Best Romance Actor & Actress: Audrey Hepburn, Jim Sturgess. �� Best Western Actor & Actress: Dakota Fanning, Heath Ledger. �� Best History Actor & Actress: Alicia Vikander, Taron Egerton. �� Best Family Actor & Actress: Robin Williams, Hilary Duff. �� Best Sci-Fi Actor & Actress: Sandra Bullock, Haley Joel Osment. Series Tv-Preselection 1 *✅ All is Original Tv-Preselection 2 TV-Final TV-Series Awards Tv-Series Watching Scores Animation Movies *✅ All is Original *�� Best Hidden Soundtrack Award - Dolores O'Riordan - Angela's Song -'' Angela's Christmas'' *�� Best Hidden Soundtrack Award - Esben Selvig - Fest I Lunvik - Elias Og Jakten Pa Havets Gull *�� Best Movie Song Award - Animation Series Show Show Quarter 1 Show Quarter 2 Show Quarter 3 Show Semi 1 Show Semi 2 Show Final TV-Show Awards Short Films Short Semi 1 *✅ All is Original Short Semi 2 Short Final Documentary Docs Semi 1 *✅ All is Original Docs Semi 2 *✅ All is Original Docs Final TV Special Concert Youtuber *✅ All is Original Games Shopping Websites Best PC Shopping Stores TV-Channel Twitch Website Best Book Manga-Comics Novel Story-Tales Others Books SF 1 Books SF 2 Book Final All Winners of 2019 Most Watchings Top 36 *�� Original CD *�� Not Original CD *�� TV-Series CD Hepsiburada-Gittigidiyor-NadirKitap D&R Movie Series Other Series and Versions Dictionary *�� Award Winner *✔ In Collection *✘ Not Original Seen *�� Seen Times *'''�� '''Last Year Winner Place *�� Last Year Second Place *�� Last Year Third Place *⏺ Record Points of Ever *�� Seen with My Mother *�� Seen with My Father *��️ Estimated Finalist Ticket *✅ All is Original *�� Seen on BluTV *�� Seen on Netflix *�� Not Original CD in Collection *�� Original CD in Collection *�� TV-Series *�� Stopped TV-Series *�� Finalist Artist *�� All Movies Watched Artist *�� Award Collector Artist Emojis of the Coming Years 2015: �� 2016: �� 2017: �� 2018: �� 2019: �� 2019²: �� 2020: �� 2021: �� 2022: �� 2023: ��️ 2024: �� 2025: �� 2026: �� Top 1000 Category:Browse